


Might Give Up Everything, Just Ask Me Too

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baptized In Your Sexual Healing [7]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Anthem Era, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Infidelity, Long-Term Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Romance, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy Birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Give Up Everything, Just Ask Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the prompt: "Happy Birthday" in the 100 ways to say it prompt list.

November 2015

Zac sighed softly as he looked at Taylor who was the only one at the office with him right now. They had been back from Epcot for four days now or well he and Taylor had. Isaac and Nikki had opted to stay in Florida so close to the holidays and then come back after Thanksgiving was over with.

"Is something wrong?" Taylor asked and Zac turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's like the ninth time you've sighed and while you are usually broody this is kind of eerie even for you Zac."

Blushing at Taylor's words, Zac looked down and away from him. Of course Taylor would be able to tell when something was up with him. Taylor did know every secret he had...every dirty little secret including his relationship with Avery and while Taylor didn't seem to condone it he also didn't judge Zac and he hadn't ratted them out either. 

"Just thinking," Zac shrugged not sure if he could tell Taylor exactly what he had been thinking about. He was sure that may get him some judgement.

"That could be bad for you," Taylor teased which only made Zac raise his hand and flip his brother off. "Fuck you too Zac," Taylor muttered out with a roll of his eyes. "But what exactly are you thinking of that has you sighing so much? Whatever it is it can't be good."

Zac ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head, "It isn't good," he stated as he chewed on his lip, feeling a bit nervous now. "I..I think I'm gonna file for divorce from Kate," he admitted deciding to get to the point and not beat around the bush.

After his revelation, Taylor just stared at him for what felt like forever but in reality was probably only a few minutes or however long Taylor's brain registered things, especially things of importance.

"Is it because of Avery?" Taylor asked and obviously he wasn't going to beat around the bush either. "Is she getting tired of being your side woman because I knew she would and she has no right..." he started to rant but Zac stopped him with a shake of his head.

"She doesn't even know I'm considering this," Zac replied feeling a bit offended that Taylor would think Avery would ask him to leave Kate. Zac knew that while Avery loved him she'd never ask him of that because she was too good to do that. "I'm just sick of pretending Taylor," he said as he shook his head. "Tired of having to play like I'm in love with my wife when I'm not and I'm not sure I ever was."

Taylor looked away from him at the last statement, "You seemed pretty in love during our Disney trip. I mean I saw the pictures, especially the one of you two fake kissing in front of the kids."

Zac laughed a bit bitterly at Taylor's words, "Seemed is the opportune word there Tay," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I had to act happy because we were in front of everyone and our kids were there. But I can't do that anymore. I realized it on that trip too," he nodded knowing he had indeed realized it after making love to Kate on their last night there. A night when Natalie's mom had opted to take the kids so they could have alone time and of course Kate had agreed.

It was after making love to her though that he realized that maybe it wasn't so much as making love as it was sex and how much of a routine it was now days. How hard it was to get off without thoughts of someone else or well Avery. Then as he had turned to watch her sleep it had dawned on him that he wasn't beside the person who he wanted to be beside him forever. He wasn't beside the person who for all intents and purposes he considered his home.

Once he had realized that he knew then he couldn't waste another nine almost ten years trapped in the marriage with Kate nor could he waste time being away from Avery because at this point in time he'd give up everything for her if she asked him, but again he knew she would never do that and so he'd have to make that move and get himself out, which was why he was contemplating and probably would file for divorce.

"Are you going to tell Avery?" Taylor finally questioned seeming resigned to Zac's decision but then again what say did Taylor have? It wasn't his marriage or his life, even if he too was stuck in a situation he didn't like. Even if he too cheated on Natalie with anything that had legs and was of age.

Zac shook his head no, "Not until it's done and I've told Kate," he confessed knowing he wanted to wait until then. Until it was actually official. Until he had the papers and had served Kate with them.

"I hope things go well for you then," Taylor said and he did seem a bit genuine in that. "I may not understand things you do but you're my brother and I just want the best for you. If you really are getting sick of pretending to be happy then do what will finally make you happy. At least one of us deserves that huh?"

Zac nodded his head at that though he did get a slight pang of guilt because he wished Taylor would get out while he still had time but after all these years Zac was almost positive that Taylor would either stick around until Willa hit eighteen or just stay even after because it was what he was used too, never truly being happy.

At least Zac guessed he was lucky because he had gotten to know what happiness felt like thanks to having Avery as well. At least it was that, that was giving him the courage to do this. To finally go through with ending his marriage because what came after had to be better than what he had.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his truck with his cell phone to his ear, Zac shook his head as he listened to Avery going on and on about telling her last minute that he was driving to Oklahoma City for the night. It was almost half endearing except he really hadn't called to listen to her rant.

"Just stop bitching Ave," Zac finally spoke hearing Avery go silent which either meant she was mad or well she was mad and he knew he'd have to make up for it later. "I didn't call to hear you complain okay. I know I should have called you yesterday to tell you but it slipped my mind. Kate and I had church and then we went to a friends for the afternoon and by the end of it all I was tired and exhausted," he finished surprised that she was still silent. "Just put on your nicest dress for me. I want to take you out to dinner and just be with you. I haven't seen you since the week of my birthday and I miss you."

"I miss you too," Avery finally spoke letting Zac know she was still there and that her silence hadn't meant she had hung up on him. "D..do you need me to get you an outfit ready?" she asked and Zac had to laugh at her words. "If you want me dressed up then I know you're taking me somewhere fancy and I know you can't dress up for shit."

"Hey now," Zac responded though he knew she had a point and even Kate got onto him for that. "That was rude but yes, please. I'll change and shower quickly when I get there," he said as he looked at the clock. "We'll still have time to make it for when I told them the reservation was."

"You didn't have to make reservations Zac," Avery sighed and Zac feared she'd almost go on another rant but luckily for him she didn't.

"I know," Zac said knowing he didn't have to but he wanted too. He had missed her twenty-fifth birthday thanks to being in Arizona and then he hadn't had much time back in Oklahoma before having to go to Florida and Disney and so he hadn't gotten to see her since then and he wanted to make up for it. "But I wanted to baby," he said as he started his truck up. "I love you though and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too Zac," Avery said and Zac felt a smile playing on his lips because he knew she meant it. It was something he never questioned much anymore. Not after nine years together. Not even if he did sometimes get a little or a lot jealous at the other boys she dated. "See you soon."

Hearing Avery mutter out the see you soon, Zac finally hung up his phone and he put it away before pulling out of the parking space and soon heading towards the interstate. Wanting to just see Avery again after not seeing her for so long.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a problem Zac?" Avery asked innocently as she sat next to Zac in the booth at the restaurant where they were at. "You've been all pouty since I ordered dessert."

Zac rolled his eyes at Avery's question, "Just you ordering dessert prolongs the other stuff I had in mind that I wanted to do tonight," he told her watching as a smirk played on her lips as she took a bite of the blueberry cheesecake that she had ordered. "It prolongs me giving you the present I got you too."

"Present?" Avery questioned after she had swallowed the food in her mouth. "You bought me a present. What's the occasion Zachary?"

"You'll find out the occasion once I give you your present which is at your house," Zac told her as he now smirked. "So you better hurry and finish that cheesecake if you really want to know."

Now Avery pouted briefly before cutting a slice of the cheesecake and holding it out to Zac's lips. "It'd be easier to share it with you and get it done quicker that way."

Laughing softly at her explanation Zac opened his mouth and he swallowed the piece of cheesecake that she had given to him. "I can see why you ordered that," he said after he had finished the bite. "It's kind of delicious," he stated before leaning in to leave a soft kiss on her cheek. "Though I know something else that's even more delicious than that blueberry cheesecake."

Feeling Avery wiggle slightly beside him before biting her lip, Zac smirked again knowing she had gotten the hint of his words. Knowing that she knew he wanted to take her home and make love to her. Eat her out until she came from just his mouth alone.

"I'm sure you'll get a piece of that tonight," Avery finally spoke her words coming out all breathy. "Maybe more than once depending on things," she added on before taking another bite of her cheesecake and swallowing it down with a big gulp of the wine she had ordered.

"Oh I know I'll get it more than once," Zac told her as he reached for her fork and cut himself off another bite. This time as he put it in his mouth he gave her a wink. "I'm just that damn good."

Avery rolled her eyes at that and Zac knew she wanted to say something smart to his words but instead she didn't. Opting to finish the cheesecake and after Zac only shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips, knowing he was chancing it being so forward in public but sometimes playing with fire was so damn tempting.

"I love you," he told her again for the second time that day after he moved away from the kiss. "So god damn much."

Avery smiled at his words as she locked eyes with him, "I love you too so god damn much," she repeated with a bit of a laugh. "Now how about paying while I go and wait in the truck for you and then you can take me home and give me my present," she said before leaning in to leave a kiss on the side of his mouth. "Then you can eat my pussy and make me orgasm for the first time and if I decide you're that damn good I'll let you make love to me," she whispered before pulling away and slipping out of the booth and all Zac could do was watch her go as he let out a slight moan and before he stood up he had to adjust his pants which were getting a bit tighter on him thanks to the hard on he had gotten.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well are you going to give me my present or not?" Avery whined as she sat down next to Zac in her bed and Zac had to laugh at her whining and maybe after the way she had gotten him all worked up before leaving the restaurant he half wanted to make her wait but he suspected if he did that she'd make him wait for sex and he had already had to wait for her to change into her pajamas because she hadn't wanted him to rip or ruin her dress.

"Yes, I'll give you your present you little impatient child," Zac teased before reaching into the pocket of his pants where he had slipped the box, while she had went to get changed. "Happy birthday," he told her as he held the tiny black box out to her.

Avery just froze slightly as she looked at the box and as Zac eyed her, he half had a feeling he knew what was going through her head as she stared at it and maybe she was right in some ways.

"My birthday was nine days ago," Avery said as she broke her own silence as she took the box from him. "Way to be late," she sighed though Zac knew she was only teasing from the way she finally looked at him with a smile that reached her eyes.

Returning her smile he watched her as she opened the box finally and her eyes widened at the gift. A gift he had bought this weekend.

"It's a wedding band," Avery said as she looked at Zac for confirmation and he just nodded his head because yes it was a wedding band. One he had personally engraved with the date of their anniversary in February. "We can't..."

"I know we can't get married Avery," Zac spoke as he interrupted her. "But we may as well be already. We've been together for nine years and I consider you my partner more so than I'll ever consider Kate," he revealed though he still wanted to hold off on telling her about the divorce. "If I could marry you I would but I can't."

"But you still want me to wear your ring?" Avery asked as she slipped the ring out of the box as she examined it a little more closely.

Nodding his head, Zac reached out for her hand which held the ring and once he had a hold of it, he took the ring from her. "I still want you to wear my ring," he said as he eyed her, watching as she finally grinned before nodding her head yes and after that he slowly slipped the ring on her finger.

He knew like he had said to her that he couldn't ever marry her legally but he loved her enough that sometimes he already considered her his wife. The woman who he wanted that future with once he was free from Kate. Even if they still had to be a secret in public and to a majority of their family they could at least live together privately and be together without him having to leave her or even having to share her with other men anymore. Men who could one day wife her up.

After the ring was fully on her finger, Avery looked at it briefly before looking at Zac again, "I love it and I love you," she muttered before leaning in to kiss him and Zac returned the kiss, pulling her close to him, a shiver running down his spine as he felt her hand sliding up his chest, through the shirt he had on.

"But I think you should be a bit more naked," she laughed as she pulled away from the kiss as she started to unbutton his shirt slowly. "At least naked enough that you can jerk off as you eat my pussy."

Moaning at her words, Zac complied almost helpless as she slipped his shirt off once all the buttons were undone and he closed his eyes as her lips found a home on the skin of his neck. A place which usually housed the wedding band from Kate but tonight it was gone. He had left it in his truck the first time he had came here to get ready for their dinner. Not wanting to have that barrier or reminder there of what he no longer wanted.

He wanted to be fully Avery's as much as he could. Pretend there was no one else but her in his life. That she was his only woman.

Feeling Avery's lips going lower Zac opened his eyes as he moved away from her slightly, "Not so fast," he said shaking his head as he eyed her. "I want you a bit more naked too take off your shirt," he told her his voice getting a bit firm.

"Really?" Avery questioned like she was challenging but as his gaze remained on her he watched as she only shook her head before taking her pajama top off and throwing it to the floor. "Happy now?"

"Just a bit," Zac told her as he gave her a wink before pulling her in for another kiss as he slowly ran a hand down her chest, groping at her breast which caused her to moan out and her nipples to harden under his touch.

Smirking against her lips Zac slowly moved Avery into a laying position and he moved over her, feeling her hands moving to his jeans which she undid in a slight hurry and he moved up slightly to help her push them down along with his boxers.

Though the moment they were gone it was him who was moaning as her hand went around his hard, aching cock and she began to pump him slowly. Much too damn slowly.

"You're so hard for me already," Avery spoke in between kisses as she kept her hand moving on him. "You gonna be able to last while you eat me out?"

Zac moaned again slightly before moving away to look down at her, "I'll be able to last," he said sounding confident as his hands went down to her pajama pants and he pushed them off, a smirk on his lips again as he saw that she hadn't wore underwear. "How naughty," he chided her playfully as his lips went to her neck. "No underwear," he sighed before letting his hand slip between her legs.

"F..figured you'd like it," Avery said as a moan escaped her mouth the minute Zac slipped a finger inside of her already wet folds. "And it's be one less article of clothing to be removed."

Chuckling at her last words Zac stayed silent as he continued to kiss her neck, his finger slowly working her over as he did so, though his eyes eventually fell shut when he felt her hand go back around his cock and she began to pump him again. Trying to tease him just like he was teasing her.

He also hated to admit that her teasing was working too. Driving him off an unknown cliff, though he didn't want to fall yet. Not this soon.

Reaching between them with his free hand, he moved her hand off of him before slipping his finger out of her as his mouth moved from her neck and he began to kiss down her body, hearing her moan and curse because he was deliberately going slow to his destination.

But when he made it there, Zac looked up at Avery as he spread her legs open and left a kiss on either side of her thighs before letting his mouth go to her pussy where he kissed the lips softly at first, causing her to buck against him and all he could do was smirk as he did it again before finally letting his tongue out and running it against her as he spread her open with one hand while his other hand moved to go down to his cock and get himself off. Get off while he ate her out, like she had wanted him to do.

Hearing her moaning and cursing again Zac just closed his eyes as he let himself get lost in what he was doing. Let himself get lost in eating her out and jerking off at the same time. Liking that the room was just full of the sound of Avery, letting him know she was liking what he was doing to her. That after all this time he could still please her.

Feeling her legs close around him partly eventually and her body shudder, Zac opened his eyes as he watched Avery come undone from just his tongue. Watched as her orgasm hit and her back literally arched as her legs got a bit tighter before loosening as she came down a bit and he swore he could probably have came then but he didn't want too. He wanted to be buried inside of her when he came.

Moving away Zac moved his hand from his cock as he moved to lay over Avery again, "You're so beautiful when you come," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her lips softly, his tongue running across her bottom lip and being granted entrance in and he knew the minute their tongues brushed against each other that Avery could probably taste herself on him still and he also knew after all this time she didn't mind it. 

He was also slightly positive she got a bit of a thrill from it since she had sometimes sucked on his fingers after they had been inside of her. Using that tactic to tease Zac when she really wanted to break him.

"You're such a freak," Avery spoke as she pulled away from the kiss, a smile on her lips. "But I think that's why I love you and I'll probably love you even more if you fuck me now."

"Not fucking," Zac said as he shook his head as moved to position himself at her entrance. "Going to make love to you like you deserve," he told her before finally pushing inside of her.

As he began to move in her though, he let his lips go to hers again and he kissed her softly almost wishing they could stay like this forever though he knew they couldn't. He'd have to go back to Kate and his kids tomorrow and leave her until he finally filed for divorce from his wife.

Until he could finally spend the rest of his life with Avery and have the future he had probably always should have had instead of wasting so much of it with Kate. Though of course he didn't regret all of the time he spent with Kate. He did love the kids she had given him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his truck a few weeks after the night at Avery's, Zac hated that he was just sitting there in his own driveway crying but he didn't know where else to go. Not when he had planned to give Kate the divorce papers he had finally gotten just yesterday though he held off on giving them to her because her birthday had been yesterday.

But of course now he couldn't give her the papers at all, not when she had told him she was pregnant with their fourth child. He knew it would be wrong to just dump them on her after that news. That and he knew how risky her pregnancies always were. He didn't want to be the cause or the reason why she miscarried their baby.

So he was resigned to being stuck with her a bit longer, as well as feeling like fate really fucking hated him right now.


End file.
